This invention relates to a novel transporable ground sprayer.
Several types of ground sprayers are used for spraying liquid materials to treat ground surfaces having various characteristics. Many of the sprayers have booms containing spray nozzles for spraying the liquid materials. While these types of ground sprayers provide a relatively efficient means for treating surfaces, there are certain disadvantages associated with their use. The operator of the sprayer is frequently required to overlap areas which have already been sprayed in order to treat relatively inaccessible areas such as those which are immediately adjacent to trees, shrubbery, buildings or other structural objects. Even where there is no obstacle present but the surface to be treated is immediately adjacent to a surface which is not to be treated, liquid is wasted either by overlap or by having to spray the surface which is not to be treated in order to adequately spray the desired surface. Because of the dimensions of the boom, conventional sprayers are somewhat bulky and thus not readily transportable. Also, the liquid to be sprayed is delivered from a reservior to the spray nozzles by metal tubing. The liquids used frequently cause the metal tubing to corrode which leads to inefficient applications.